Guitar Lessons
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: InuyashaGravitation Xover It all started with one free guitar lesson, but it quickly developed into something much sweeter. KagxHiro


**Title: **Guitar Lessons

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I just borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

* * *

**Part One**

Her mother was a sneaky little devil. She'd give her that much. If she wasn't fond of guitars and a certain guitarist, Kagome would probably have thrown a fit when her mother gave her the news. It was something her mother had done on a whim and the truth was that both Higurashi children had been entered into the contest. It was only by luck that one of them actually won. That one being Kagome and her mother had been overly delighted to share the great news with her eldest child. Kagome had gone through a mixture of emotions. The first being confusion. She couldn't tell what her overly excited mother was rambling about until she heard the words _"guitar lesson" _and _"Hiroshi Nakano" _in a few of the run-on sentences gushing from her mother's mouth. The second emotion that hit was shocked excitement. She was not only going to meet Hiro of Bad Luck, but he was going to give her a guitar lesson! He was going to have to speak to her.

Which brought her to the third emotion that raced through her. Panic. What would she wear? Should she tell anyone? Was he coming to the shrine? What would she say to him? Millions of questions sprung forth, making her own excited mother cease her ramblings in order to listen to those of her daughter. She placed a calm hand on her shoulder and smiled. It didn't do much to help Kagome. She was far too freaked out over the turn of events and he mother chuckled. She rather liked seeing Kagome alive with energy and emotion. It was far better than the brooding and sulking she usually did after her final return from the past. She needed cheering up and her mother was more than pleased that she was able to give her something to perk her up, even if it turned out to be short lived. It was worth it.

Kagome learned that he would be coming to the shrine, along with a photographer the next day, which sent Kagome rushing off to her room to tear apart her closet in an attempt to find something at least half presentable. Her mother watched from the doorway, grinning at half the curses that flew from her daughter's lips as she haphazardly threw clothing all over her room. Kagome had flung a few nice skirts and dresses towards the bed, things she deemed at least pretty. Her mother stepped forward to pick up the rest of the discarded clothing, moving it out of Kagome's way. Kagome release a short, excited gasp as she pulled a never before worn dark blue dress. It was simple and had small white stars embroidered near the collar and the hem, which would reach her knees. It would compliment her slender figure without showing off too much of her womanly perks. It was a nice pick in her mother's opinion.

Not too far away at Nittle Grasper Records, Hiro was just learning of the contest's end. He released a soft sigh and nodded as he was given the name of the winner, and the women's address. A little to his left his band ate and best friend was teasing him, saying the winner was probably a wrinkly old shrine maiden with nothing to do. Hiro prayed that Shuichi's teasing words were not true. The last thing he wanted was for some old woman trying to feel him up while he was teaching her how to hold a guitar. He shuddered at the thought, which made Shuichi laugh more. Teasing aside, Shuichi reminded him that it was for a good cause and the contest had brought in a lot of money for the charity. That reminder calmed Hiro very little.

He had spent most of the day worrying about the unknown woman, that practice had gone horribly and K had put his gun to Hiro's head more times than normal. Shuichi continued to laugh at him when the opprtunity arose and Suguru frowned and scowled at their behaviors. All he wanted was for one thing to go right during practice, but as usual, it didn't and he took the chance to toss a crumpled piece of paper at Hiro's head. With a muttered apology Hiro attempted to get his mind on the right course and focus solel on the sheet of music in front of him, ignoring the persistent chuckling coming from his friend.

After practice ended, Hiro was given the rundown on the following day's events one last time. Tohma was adamant about his schedule, telling Hiro he had to spend at least two hours with the woman before he could even think of leaving. He was to meet the photographer there, as well as a man who would act as his security in the event the woman wasn't right in the head. Hiro nodded in understanding and in dread. He really hoped and prayed that Shuichi's teasing words didn't come true. He really didn't want to deal with a psychotic elderly woman. Tohma thanked him for his help with the charity work and bid him a good night and Hiro headed on home where he knew he was going to get very little sleep.

The following morning had Kagome up at her usual time of six in the morning. No matter how hard she tried to change her sleeping habit, she was still up just shortly after the sun. She cursed Inuyasha as she slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She could hear her mother and grandfather chatting downstairs in the kitchen as she passed the top of the stairs. Their topic wasn't interesting enough for her to stop, so she continued into the bathroom to take her bath.

Breakfast and lunch passed quicker than she expected it to and the clock was ticking closer to that time when she would meet Hiro. She needed to do more to distract herself for the time being. It wouldn't do well for her to just sit around and stare at the clock until he arrived. She heard her grandfather outside speaking to another elderly couple about the shrine's history. It was the distraction she was looking for. Who knew more about the shrine's history than her? Especially when it came to the legends she had gotten the chance to be a part of and Kagome stepped out the front door to join them, much to her grandfather's delight.

Hiro was slightly annoyed as his alarm went off, signaling it was time for him to get up and face the event for the day. He had already been awake for an hour before the device went off, but he had been reluctant to shut the thing off and get up. Now he had no choice. Slapping his hand down on the clock, Hiro fumbled to flick the switch off. He stretched his arms out over his head and stood quickly. He needed to take a shower before he did anything. He had to look at least decent for whomever the lady was, regardless of what she looked like.

He passed over breakfast and ate a light lunch consisting of ramen in a cup. His clock was showing that it was almost noon as a soft rapping came at his front door. He wasn't expecting anyone for at least another hour, so he was surprised to find K standing their waiting for him. A few quick words were exchanged, and Hiro learned that the before mentioned security had come down with a very bad case of hives and that K had been happy to replace him. That helped to calm Hiro's nerves. If anyone could keep a crazy female at bay, it was K. However, K was already shoving him out of his home and into the waiting vehicle. The back seat already held two guitars and Hiro stared at them for a few moments before shaking his head. They were going to be early. He hoped the lady didn't mind.

Kagome's mother had managed to make the house spotless and quite sparkly clean. She nodded in acomplishment at her work as someone knocked at the front door. She blinked once before wiping her hands on a towel and moving forward to answer it. Souta had just barely beat her there, but she shooed her youngest to the side to greet the trio of males before them.

"Are you Higurashi Kagome?" The question came from K, and Hiro watched as the middle-aged woman smiled. She wasn't a wrinkly old hag, far from it in fact. She was very pretty for an older woman.

"Goodness, no. You're a bit early." The woman shook her head. "Souta, do you know where Kagome went?"

"She's outside with gramps." Came the reply from the young boy that had been pushed aside. "Tourists again."

"I see." She smiled at the trio again and motioned to Hiro. "You can leave those here. I'll bring you to Kagome. I'm sure I know where on the grounds they are."

Hiro did as she suggested and they followed her along the pathway leading to the back of the shrine grounds. His stomach was fluttering as his nerves rekindled themselves. There was still the chance it could be a wrinkly old lady he had to spend time with and as a small group of people came into sight, his stomach tightened. He could see two elderly males and an elderly woman standing before the large tree that stood out predominately on the grounds.

But then she stepped forward to press her hand against the bark of the tree, her body turned sideways to address the elderly couple gaping up at the tree's massive branches. Hiro could just barely hear her soft voice speak as they moved closer to her location. They had gotten close enough in time to hear of the sad tale that went with the history of the tree. Her voice was soft as she continued to speak of love and betrayal between a half-demon and a priestess. The tale ended with another priestess freeing the half-demon, and the reunion of the lovers as the dead priestess was revived through the magic of a powerful jewel.

"I never get tired of hearing that tale." Kagome's mother smiled sadly and stepped forward. "Kagome, your company has arrived."

"Huh?" Kagome turned to face her mother and froze. There, not more than five feet behind her mother, was Hiroshi Nakano of Bad Luck. She was sure her face was turning pink. She could feel the warmth already situating itself around her cheeks. She straightened herself out and turned back to the elderly couple and offered them a small bow. "Please excuse me."

Hiro was stunned as the girl turned to face them again, his eyes meeting with her vivid blue as she approached. She was absolutely breathtaking! He couldn't wait to shove this back in Shuichi's face when he got the chance. For now, he'd delight himself in at least getting to know the girl a little bit. She couldn't be much younger than himself.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Kagome spoke politely, though inside everything was a mess. She was fairly certain her heart was trying to jump out of her chest by the way it was beating so rapidly. It's paced picked up more as he offered his hand in greeting and she shook it.

"Yes, you as well, Kagome." Hiro replied with a smile, enjoying the feel of her small, soft hand in his. Their brief stare was interrupted as the photographer spoke to K.

"Out here is nice. Very nice in act. That bench there would be best. Better lighting than if they were inside."

"Alright. I'll get the stuff from the house." K answered and grinned at Hiro as he had passed. The guitarist hadn't realized that he had yet to release the girl's hand and Kagome's cheeks were quite pink because of it. Even after he had passed by them, Hiro made no move to release her. Kagome's mother and Souta followed K back, Souta sticking his tongue out at his sibling, though she never saw it since her attention was only on the man still holding her hand.

"If you two stand there like that..." The photographer began and snapped a quick photo of the pair, "Everyone will think you've known each other longer than a few minutes."

Hiro released Kagome's hand with a smile and gestured for her to move towards the bench. He followed along at her side, giving the photographer a quick glare for his interruption, but the man only laughed it off. Hiro silently vowed to make the man suffer somehow.

Kagome sat down on the bench and was soon joined by Hiro. The photographer knelt slight before them with a small notebook and a pen in his hands. He asked Kagome a few questions about herself, and Hiro was pleased to learn that she was only a year younger than him. It made things easier for him to deal with. He could handle talking to a girl his own age, especially one that seemed so down to Earth like Kagome was.

After K returned, Hiro was surprised to see that Kagome not only knew how to hold a guitar, she already knew some of the basics. That made things easier for him, and also intrigued him. He hadn't met a girl yet that could play the guitar, not that Kagome was a pro, but with his help she could improve.

Kagome was surprised at how easy it was to speak to Hiro. Her nerves died down as they made small talk and asked each other questions about themselves and their lifestyles. They were so engrossed in their conversations, that neither of them realized just how often their picture was being taken, or the amused smirk the photographer gave K.

It was somewhere in the middle of a story involving Hiro and Shuichi, that the photographer ceased taking pictures. He was about to interrupt when K shook his head and motioned for him to follow, giving Hiro time alone with the girl. He was certain Hiro would be thankful later on seeing as he was genuinely interested, and very likely attracted to the girl. K would give him the opportunity because Hiro deserved it and the girl was sweet, something Ayeka had never been with Hiro. K heard the girl's laughter and smiled, realizing the story Hiro had been telling probably had reached the part where Hiro had kissed Shuichi. He had to feel really comfortable in Kagome's presence to tell her that story. He rarely shared it with anyone.

Hiro was happy that Kagome didn't react badly to his little story about kissing his best friend. She laughed and said it was cute, something no one had said about it before and it made him like her just a little bit more. Just enough to want to spend more time with her and get to know her better without a photographer and his manager around. Speaking of which, Hiro noticed as he looked around, neither of them were around at the moment.

"They went to the front of the house." Kagome spoke up and he shrugged. He didn't really care where they went at the moment.

"You've been a lot of fun to hang around with, Kagome. Shuichi had me worried that I was going to give a lesson to a wrinkly old lady." He replied and continued, "I'm afraid your lesson is over, however..."

"However?" Kagome questioned him, watching his face as he got serious. He looked really sexy when he got serious, she mused and blushed.

"However, I'd like it if we could do this again sometime, or maybe even something else, like dinner?"

Her cheeks definitely were getting warmer. Hiro was suggesting a date with her and she wasn't sure exactly how to respond at the moment. She managed a quick nod, to which he chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She answered softly. He jumped to his feet and set about putting both guitars back in their cases. After resting one over his shoulder and lifting the other, his free hand grabbed one of hers and he pulled her along after him and to the front where the others were waiting.

"Then, you won't mind if I take you out tonight, right?" He asked over his shoulder.

"No, not at all." She quickly replied. Her gaze caught with her mother's and she smiled at the raised eyebrows.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you." Hiro spoke as he stopped before her mother. The older woman was amused at his politeness. "Will it be alright if I take Kagome out tonight? I want to spend more time with her."

"I don't see a problem with that. Just make sure she's home by one."

Her mother's answer stunned her. She had never been given such a late curfew before. Perhaps her mother trusted her enough to allow her the extended time limit? She wasn't a child anymore and she had faced things no normal human had ever faced before.

"I will. Thank you." Hiro answered and faced Kagome. "I have to be someplace shortly. I'll pick you up here at six, alright?"

"Yes, alright." Kagome nodded and blinked when the photographer shoved his notebook and pen between them.

"At least exchange phone numbers." He prompted them and Kagome thanked him as she jotted her number down for him. Hiro wrote his down as well and handed it to her.

"I'll call if I get held up at work." Hiro stated as he released her hand finally.

"Alright." Kagome replied. Her eyes widened slightly as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek and then departed with a wave, following after the other two males. Kagome brushed her fingers over her cheek and turned her eyes to her mother who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "I love you. You know that, right, mom?"

"Oh, I know you do, Kagome. I know you do." Her mother replied. The two woman made their way back inside. The elder of the two shuffled off to the kitchen to prepare supper. The younger female dashed up to her room to get ready for her date with Hiro. She could only imagine what plans he had in store for the evening.


End file.
